


(Nourishment 3.3) Nuts to You

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-17
Updated: 2004-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Nourishment 3.3) Nuts to You

## (Nourishment 3.3) Nuts to You

by Janet F. Caires-Lesgold

<http://jfc.freeshell.org/stories.html/>

* * *

Title: NUTS TO YOU (Nourishment 3.3)  
Author: Janet F. Caires-Lesgold  
Feedback to: jfc@freeshell.org  
Archive: Mailing list archives only--others please ask permission! Category: Vignette, angst, Clark POV  
Spoilers: Set after "Extinction", "Slumber", and "Perry" Rating: PG-13 -- yes, it's really me  
Pairing: Clark/Lex established relationship Summary: The boys have fun 

DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me. Smallville is the property of Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, Tollin-Robbins Productions, and Warner Bros. Television, and based upon characters originally created by Jerome Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is just for the entertainment of my online friends and myself, not for any profit. 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The rest of "The Nourishment Series" can be found elsewhere on this archive- Enjoy! 

AUTHOR'S SECONDARY NOTES: The website that Clark has found to show Lex is now available here: <http://www.fireball20xl.com/slapdash/bb.html>. The audio portion is also available on Dr. Demento's 30th Anniversary recording, as a piece by a group calling themselves The Vestibules. I have never played a video game in my life, so I don't know who those little critters are supposed to be. 

DEDICATION: For Tiff, my sweet valentine, and for Slodwick, who posted the original link to the site--I'm not the only one who shares your sense of humor! 

COPYRIGHT: (C) Janet F. Caires-Lesgold, February 16, 2004, jfc@freeshell.org Please don't redistribute or alter this story in any way without the express permission of the author. Thank you very much. 

* * *

Lex is laughing so hard that tears are rolling down his face. 

"Macadamia," he says in stilted rhythm, then chortles heartily. 

"Gazebo," I answer, delighting in my lover's amusement. 

It's good to see him like this. He's told me that he's still troubled by memories of his mental state on the island when he was lost at sea, and it's obvious to me that the stress of dealing with everything back here at home has also been getting to him lately. For example, there was that day he'd decided that he was a mutant, which I'm 98% positive is not the case. It took me three days worth of cuddling, reassurances, and blowjobs to convince him that I'd love him even if he grew a second head. 

"Plethora!" he crows, holding his breath just long enough to grab a desperate gulp from his cobalt blue water bottle. 

"Bulbous bouffant!" I chant, watching the video game characters march and dance across his computer screen for the umpteenth time. 

"Where did you find this thing again?" he asks at last, dabbing at the outer corner of his eye with fingertip. 

"Somebody on Chloe's friends list on her online journal recommended it." 

I have never been able to tell him about running into his father at that event William took me to in Metropolis, or, for that matter, anything about William at all. Lex has "forgiven" me for whatever sins he suspects I may have committed in the city, but somehow I'm afraid he would think less of me if he learned the full depth of my secrets, so the old amazing ones and new depraved ones have combined to form a huge elephant in the room that I can't mention. 

"Hullabaloo..." interrupts something that might be a color-altered Sonic the Hedgehog with wings. 

"It's like a song you can't get out of your head, isn't it?" Lex wonders. 

"Just about. I think I had a dream about that guy with the mustache the other night." 

I don't dare tell him about my real dreams. What would he really do if he found out the truth about me? Dream Lex's reaction was horrifying enough. I'm sure his discovery that I have kept my real self a secret from my best friend like this for so long will hurt him and damage our relationship beyond repair. Maybe I'd better not think about that right now... 

"Mukluk!" he shouts suddenly, dissolving once again into happy chuckles. 

"Mukluk mukluk," I echo, just to see him grin broadly. 

"Galoshes," he scolds, an eyebrow hiked up just for me. 

"Beluga," I offer, dragging out the "oo" sound and making him nod knowingly. 

Lex is seeing a psychiatrist now. He confessed how out-of-control and irate he'd felt when that Mr. White was snooping around, looking for information about me. While that was flattering, I know that it just wasn't like Lex at all, so I supported his decision to get professional counseling. I really hope that his new doctor helps him relax and deal with it all, but I'm happy to assist in any small way I can. 

To that end, I pulled up this page an hour ago. He hasn't tired of it yet. 

I let my hands ghost against his shoulders, and he rears back into them like a cat. While I want to spend some time kissing him and making love with him later, for now, this is entertainment enough. 

"Gabardine. Foible. Blubberblubberblubber," he intones giddily. 

"Bus," I read along with the characters onscreen. With that, they go back to their everyday video-game lives. 

"Thank you, Clark," he says with a gentle smile as the animation grows silent. "I needed something silly today." 

"Thought you'd appreciate it. So, what do you want to do now?" 

His warm gaze suggests more physical diversions until his grin bursts wide. "Macadamia?" he asks, his cursor hovering over the "Play Again?" button. 

"Macadamia," I reply, brushing my lips against his temple and preparing to watch the goofy little drama run one more time. 

Lex is laughing, and I'm laughing along with him. It's a nice change... 

**THE END**


End file.
